Gems
Enchant your equipment with various defensive and offensive gems. Purchase gems from the jeweler, find gems randomly dropped from monsters in the wild, or collect gems from your Daily Login Bonus. You will also find unique gems available as Event rewards. Embed gems into open gems slots in your equipment to make use of each gem. To embed, right-click on the gem, then left-click on an item with an empty gem slot. Embedding gems is free. Remove and combine gems at the Jeweler for a price in coins. Types There are 6 types of gems. Each type gives a specific type of enchantment: *Ruby: Damage *Onyx: Critical hit value *Sapphire: % Faster attack speed *Cyanite: Armor value *Diamond: All Resistance value *Amethyst: Hitpoints'' (health value)'' Each type of gem has also 9 tier levels (Flawed, Splintered, Simple, Gem, Polished, Radiant, Flawless, Sacred, and Royal). The higher the tier, the better the enchantments. Combine 3 gems of the same type and tier, at the Jeweler, to create another gem of higher tier. This is the only way to get radiant, flawless, sacred and royal gems. Note: Different gems, or gems of different tiers cannot be combined. All gems and bonus Gems can also be sub-divided in two classes: *Offense (Ruby, Onyx and Sapphire) - embed in weapons and weapon decoration *Defense (Cyanite, Diamond and Amethyst) - embed in armor, offhand weapon and jewelry Defense gems are cheaper and have higher drop rates than Offense gems. Unique Gems Cost of Adding Gem Slots The Jeweler can add slots to all objects up to a maximum of 5. The price to add an additional slot is dependent only on the rarity of the item and number of addition. *Basic First 0-4 slots free 10 / 30 / 60 /120 / 360 Andermant. *Improved First 0-4 slots free 20 / 60 / 180 / 540 / 1620 Andermant. *Magic First 0-4 slots free 100 / 300 / 600 / 1200 / 3600 Andermant. *Extraordinary First 1-4 slots free / 400 / 1200 / 3600 / 10800 Andermant. *Legendary First 2-4 slots free / 1600 / 4800 / 14400 Andermant. *Uniques First 4 slots free / 2400 Andermant. Tips to Save Storage Space Store your extra, low-level gems in unused items and save storage space. #Find normal (white) item in the wilderness with 4 gem slots (ones that can hold offensive gems and ones that hold defensive gems). You can also store gems in unused Unique items that you have in your inventory. Find a nice, safe spot in your inventory or Kobold's Vault to hold this item. #At the jeweler, add a gem slot to the found item for 10 Andermant -- creating an item with 5 gem slots. (optional) #Embed gems in this item and save up to 4 storage spaces using this method. Repeat with new items if you still need additional gem holders. #Remove gems from these items when you are ready to craft a higher tier gem. You will be charged coins to unsocket gems. #Bonus tip: Embed the same types of gems into the same item to simplify crafting. Category:Items Category:Gems Category:Merchant